Deception techniques can be used to mislead an adverse observer as to the location of a vehicle. For instance, an aircraft can create deception as to the distance and/or speed of the aircraft, thereby misleading the observer as to the actual location of the aircraft. However, the observers can overcome such deception by deploying multiple observation angles to determine the actual aircraft position based on line-of-sight of each observation angle to the aircraft.